


Basil Lightwood: Word of Mouth

by oesterheld



Series: D&D Character Backstories [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dragonborn (D&D), Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oesterheld/pseuds/oesterheld
Summary: Dungeons & Dragons character backstory. Bas is a neutral good tiefling bard.
Series: D&D Character Backstories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684225





	Basil Lightwood: Word of Mouth

The small dwarven town of Briar Glen is built into the side of a mountain. Their main trade is lumber, although one might argue an even bigger trade that keeps the town alive is stories. Despite the easy money from lumber trade, Briar Glen is a town full of adventurers at heart. Those looking to settle down, just stopping by for a long rest, and those looking for another story to be told are welcomed into the small town with open arms. With the constant ebb and flow of visiting adventurers and future adventurers leaving the nest, the town maintains its rustic charm.

Born and raised in this town, Basil Lightwood is no exception. She's the town healer, helping out injured travelers and, eventually, treating her father's illness. Her mother died in an expedition when she was five, and now her dad is growing old and weak. She stays in town to take care of him, but everyone can feel her restless soul; she has adventure coursing through her veins. Every spare minute is spent climbing trees and wading through streams going down the mountain, trying to make stories of her own instead of passing on everyone else's. Bas wants nothing more than to explore the world and continue in her trade: word of mouth.

And so, one day, her father gifts her an ink pen and envelopes, sending her away to make stories of her own and writing her letters every week to hear those stories.


End file.
